


Romantic Night

by cyberdigi



Series: Butterfly Series [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, Ianto Jones: Immortal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdigi/pseuds/cyberdigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a the disaster that is Gwen's wedding Jack and Ianto spend a quiet night together (see individual stories for specific story summaries)</p><p>Chapter 1 Summary:  For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space <b>Shower together</b> After a night of being wedding fairies, Ianto plans a special night for Jack--but first they need to relax a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of

**Author's Note:**

> Again I wouldn't necessarily say this is bashing but it's definitely not Gwen friendly (and she only shows up at the end)

Jack tiredly followed his lover into Ianto’s apartment after Ianto had collected him from the Hub and spared him from his gloomy brooding about past loves.

When they reached the living room he grabbed Ianto’s hand, pulling him towards him for a kiss.

Ianto’s hands came up over his shoulders, to cradle the base of his neck.

All too soon Ianto pulled away and looked at him in a way that made him feel like all the years of loneliness and pain were worth it.

Ianto leaned in for another short kiss before saying, “Why don’t you relax in the shower while I set some things up? I know today wasn’t easy for you.”

Jack nodded wearily; even if he wanted to spend more time with Ianto, washing away the challenges of the day would be nice. After dealing with the disaster that was Gwen’s wedding, fixing it while being painfully reminded of his own long-ago wedding, a shower to metaphorically wash it all away was just what he needed.

Jack stripped and turned on the shower head to warm up the water. When it was finally warm enough he stepped into the massaging spray and let the water wash over him.

Slowly he felt the trials of the day seep out of his skin into the spray of water that caressed his body.

Jack was lost in thought, thinking of nothing and everything, when he was surprised by the shower curtain being pushed to the side with a swish and Ianto stepping into the shower behind him.

Ianto pulled him close for a deep, soul-searing kiss, before pulling back and asking with a smile, “Want me to wash your back?”

“Only if I can do your front and back,” Jack answered with a devilish grin.

“Seems then there would be unequal washing,” Ianto replied, turning Jack around to wash his back.

“Oh, I don’t know, seems fair to me,” Jack said with his trademark grin still in place, slowly turning his back to the spray as he grabbed the soapy rag from Ianto.

Jack languidly soaped Ianto all over his body, paying special, agonizing attention to his favorite parts to tease.

Ianto was pleasantly moaning and Jack starting to get hard in response to his lover’s pleasure, when Ianto grabbed his soapy hand that had been gently massaging the spot behind his balls.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable,” Ianto gasped. 

Jack leaned in to lick Ianto’s neck, pulling another moan from his lover before answering, “This seems like it’d be just fine.”

Ianto reached behind Jack to turn off the water. “No, I’d really prefer this time taking it somewhere else.” 

Then Ianto stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off and walking out towards his bedroom, leaving Jack to dazedly follow in his footsteps.


	2. Mood by Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Taxes** After the Romantic Night, Ianto discovers some unfilled paperwork from when someone was hired.

Confused, Jack followed Ianto into his bedroom. It was lit with flickering candlelight, and Ianto reclined on the bed, his legs spread in an oh-so-inviting way.

Jack let out a small laugh despite his still-burning arousal from earlier. “Wanted to make tonight a scene from a stereotypical romance drama?”

Ianto gave him a grin that somehow looked sweet and feral at the same time.

“Clichéd, I know. However, I thought something so traditionally romantic would be nice after the 24 hours we just had.”

“Hmm….can’t argue with that,” Jack said, climbing onto the bed and over his lover's prone and waiting form.

“You should never argue with me,” Ianto replied, circling his arms around Jack’s neck as they began to kiss again.

Jack lowered his hand to Ianto’s cock and slid it down the hard shaft. 

“God, yes,” Ianto groaned.

Hearing his lover's cry brought a smile to Jack’s face; this extraordinary person was his, and he belonged to this extraordinary person.

He kissed Ianto again, running his tongue along his lover’s lips, asking for entrance. As he started re-exploring Ianto’s mouth he reached over to the drawer of the nightstand where the lube was stored and prepared for a long night of loving his Ianto.


	3. Snugglers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Cuddling** Post-bliss lounging

After a few hours of fantastic love-making Jack and Ianto snuggled together in a sweaty tangle of bodies. 

Ianto rested his head on Jack’s chest. His lover’s body had finally relaxed after the Wedding from Hell.

Ianto knew Gwen’s wedding would bring up a lot of memories for Jack, both good and bad. What he hadn’t expected was how heavy those memories would weigh on Jack’s mind, making his whole body tense.

He cuddled closer to his lover’s side, listening to his heart beat. Sometimes he didn’t know how Jack had endured the loneliness, loving people and then having to lose them through his own plans or to death. 

Ianto frowned. He had every hope and desire that this would not happen again for his lover. He had no intention of leaving Jack unless they agreed to take some time apart, and that would be the _only_ reason as far as he was concerned.

This was forever for him; Jack was it. Jack was the one he had been told he could have a great love with ever since he could remember. 

He was committed, and he knew Jack was, too.


	4. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Moving in together** More post-bliss lounging

“Do you remember what you said earlier, at the Hub?” Ianto asked.

“Hmm…I’m sure I said lots of things,” Jack replied with a feral smile.

Ianto lightly swatted his lover’s chest before continuing, “Not anything like that. You said, ‘Let’s go home.’”

Jack blushed just a bit. “Oh. Uh…well, it’s just a figure of speech…we do spend most of our off time here, so…uhh…”

Ianto laughed lightly and silenced Jack with a kiss.

“No need to ramble. You see, I’ve been meaning to ask for awhile now. You have most of your personal things here and I was wondering...do you want to officially move in with me?”

Jack stared dumbly at Ianto for a moment.

“Do you realize how long it’s been since I lived with someone? I might be unbearable,” Jack said sheepishly, thinking about how long it had been since he lived with someone, truly lived with them, and didn’t just stay over some nights. 

Ianto laughed again, pushing himself up to be eye level with Jack. “Well first of all, seems to me we’ve been living together for some time now, we’d just be making it official. Secondly, you are not unbearable to live with, and if you were we’d have a serious problem since I’m going to be with you until the end of our days.”

Jack just stared at him for a moment before breaking into a wide grin.

“Sounds like a fantastic plan.”


	5. The Morning After or One of Two Guarantees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Long Live Ianto Bingo space **Taxes** After the Romantic Night, Ianto discovers some unfilled paperwork from when someone was hired.

Jack was daydreaming about the wonderful night he and Ianto had shared. A dreamy smile crossed his face...yes, last night was a good night, a wonderful night indeed. First a steamy shower, then making love with Ianto, then cuddling, and finally Ianto asking him to officially move in. 

It had been a fantastic night.

Ianto had filled out the paperwork this morning to change his address from the Hub to Ianto’s apartment; after it was processed later today he’d be officially moved in since most of his personal items were already at Ianto’s--at least the ones safe to have out of the Hub, that is.

“Do you have a moment?” Ianto asked as he knocked on the open door.

Jack smiled broadly as he said, “Always.”

“While I was filling out your change of address form I noticed some other personnel forms needed organizing, so after I finished yours I started on the others and I discovered some forms were not filled out.”

“Oh, what?”

“It would seem Gwen…” Ianto was cut off by Gwen barging into Jack’s office.

Startled to see her there Jack asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon?”

“We’re leaving in a few hours; I wanted to make sure you didn’t need me for anything before we go. Did I hear you say my name as I was coming in? I’m sure if you need me we can postpone.”

Jack held up his hand to silence her. “Ianto was saying he found a problem with some personnel forms. Ianto, could you continue?”

“Of course, sir. It would seem when Gwen was hired her income tax forms were not filled out.”

“Tax forms? What tax forms?” Gwen asked, confused.

“They were in the stack of forms I gave you to fill out on your second day; normally we’d have them done on the first, however, your first day was rather eventful.”

Gwen looked at him wide-eyed for a moment before responding, “Ohhhhhh, those. Well, I ignored them since you said we were above the government.”

She blinked innocently at them

Jack scowled at her in return. “This is a serious problem, Gwen. Ianto, can you start the paperwork to get this corrected and get the back taxes paid? We’ll see what we can do so you won’t have to pay thousands in one go, but we can’t guarantee.”

“WHAT?! But we’re beyond the government!”

Jack and Ianto just shared a look before Ianto responded, “Beyond the government or not, Gwen, there’s two things you can’t escape: death and taxes.”

He paused for a moment.

“Well, okay, Jack and I _sort_ of escape death, but not really, since we actually do die.”

Gwen just huffed and stormed out.


End file.
